


日本語訳: To Hell And Back Again

by BasilLeaves



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Preacher
Genre: Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Elements
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ドリアンは死に、地獄へ落ちる。クラウスは彼を取り戻そうとする。基本的にはFrom Eroica With Loveフィクで、Preacherとのクロスオーバー。</p>
            </blockquote>





	日本語訳: To Hell And Back Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Hell And Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939) by [Anne-Li (Anneli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anneli/pseuds/Anne-Li). 



「フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐…。貴方がいったいどうやってここまいらっしゃったのかはよくわかりませんが、お望みのものを差し上げることはできないと思います。門番があなたを案内し、ご説明を申し上げます。」

部 屋は、ごく普通のオフィスのように見えた。仕事机、棚、壁に卒業証書に、おまけに窓まであった。赤と黄色の光が、窓から差し込んでいて、少佐は少し奇妙に 感じていたものの、外を見ることはしなかった。彼の現在の任務は、完璧な注意を必要としていた。「レッド・グローリア伯爵をよこすまでは、俺は帰らん ぜ。」

「彼は『先代の』レッド・グローリア伯爵です。フォン･デム･エーベルバッハ少佐。そして我々は、自分の愛する人を取り戻すためのご訪問というのは、いかなる事情によろうともお受付していないのです。」

「俺はやつを愛してなどおらん！」

「それでもなお、彼を解放するために地獄の底まで降りてきたと？」

「NATOは非常に重要な任務のためにやつを必要としとる。最高機密だ。それ以上は言えん。」

「フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐…。私は死の天使なんですよ？あなたのささいな任務の秘密を、どこかに漏らすとでもお考えでしょうか。」

クラウスは肩をすくめた。「俺は伯爵を取り返しに来ただけだ。やつをここへ出せ。」

少 佐の前にいる何かは嫌悪の表情を作った。それは泣き腫らしたように赤い目に黒い瞳を持つ人間の男性の形をした何かで、背が高く、背中に黒い翼を生やしてい た。髪もまた黒かったが、いくらかの金髪が混じっていた。「あなたはどうも認めたくないようですが、少佐。伯爵はすでに死亡しています。彼は気位が高く、 虚栄心もまた強かった。そして彼は窃盗を続け、とうとう殺害されてしまった。彼の死は偶発的だったかもしれないが、彼は確かに地獄に堕ち、今はここに属し ているのです。」

少佐はなにか言おうとしていたが、天使の言葉に一旦さえぎられ、何か考えていたようだった。「では、ここに堕ちたのはやつの同性愛のせいではないんだな？」

「もちろんちがいます。」

「気になっていたのはそれだけだ。それは別として、俺は貴様がやつをこちらによこし、おとなしく俺たちを行かせることをを要求する。」

天使は鼻で笑った。「無理ですね。」と彼は言った。それから彼は少佐に背を向け、おそらくは地獄の門番に連絡するつもりらしく、電話に向かって手を差し伸べた。

カチャ。

死 の天使は笑った。それは心地よい笑い声だったにもかかわらず、クラウスの心に何か冷たいやけどのような痕を残した。天使は振返らずに言った。「あなたがマ グナムの使い手だというのはここでも知られた話なんですよ、フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐。そして貴方の任務への献身ぶりも。前者については疑いがあ りませんが、後者についいては、私はそれが単に愚かなまでに頑固さに起因しているだけじゃないかと、疑問に思い始めていますね。少佐、－私は天使です。あ なたのマグナムは何の役にも立たない。」

天 使がこちらを見ていなかったので、少佐は肩をすくめてみせてやらなかった。彼は、しかし笑って見せた。その笑顔は、彼の部下たちが密かに「いい子だな」ス マイルと呼んでいた笑顔で、部下がここにいてその笑顔を見たとしたら、彼らは事態を何とかするために躍起になって方法を探し回ったことだろう。「そうかも な。」少佐は言ったが、彼はお気に入りの銃には不向きな仕事もあると指摘されて、やや不愉快な様子だった。「よかろう。俺はこっちを使うことにするぜ。」

「ライフル銃だって役に立つわけじゃありませんよ。爆弾や火災放射器でも同じです。」

「任務中にはそいつら全部を使うこともあるがな、今回は拳銃でやらせてもらうぜ。なんで俺がマグナムをここまで使いこなせるか考えたことはあるかね、小鳥の坊や？」

大いなる翼を持つものは、身震いをした。「いや、死すべき愚か者よ。」

「俺 が餓鬼だったころ、叔父の一人が俺を尋ねてきた。彼は実のところ叔父ではなくもっと遠い血縁で、数百年前にアメリカに移民した俺の一族の末裔だった。彼は 膝の上に俺を座らせた。俺はそうするのは好きではなかったが、そこへ座ると叔父は俺に拳銃を触らせてくれたのさ。それから、叔父は射撃を教えてくれた。俺 はこのマグナムを愛しているが、今回の任務ためにはなにか別なものが必要だろうという気がしたんで、ここへ来る前にその叔父を訪れた。すると叔父は、彼の 拳銃のうちの一つを貸してくれたのさ。それがこいつ、おまえも知っているこのコルトというわけだ。」

両翼が弾かれたように動いた。「...コルト？」

「ああ。ウォーカーコルトのリボルバーだ。見たいかね？死の天使とやら。おまえはこれを知ってるな。これが作られる瞬間に立ち会ったはずだ。」

死の天使は恐る恐る振返った。既に青白くなっていた顔に、灰色の恐ろしい影が差した。「あなたの、...あなたの叔父ぎみは...死の聖者なのですか？」

「お まえたちがそう呼ぶなら、そうなんだろうさ。そして俺の手にはこの小さな別嬪さんがいるというわけだ。」少佐はリボルバーのパイプに指を走らせた。それは 明らかに官能的なジェスチャーだった。「...叔父のために、悪魔自身によって作られたとかいう別嬪さんがな。おまえの剣を溶かした金属で作ったらしい な。ちがうのか？この弾丸は決して外れず、決して無罪の判決を下さないと聞いた。一度放たれれば標的を逃すことなく、結果はどの標的にとっても致死的だ と。作り手はあっという間にその結果を知ったらしいがな。ちがうのか？言ってみろ。おまえは俺の叔父がやつを撃った地獄の門のもとに、そこにやつ、悪魔の 体を埋めたのか？」

天使は口を働かしながらも声を発せず、ただ黙って、少佐を見つめた。汗の滴が彼の額を駆け下りた。

「まあ、どうでもいいがな。」少佐は続けた。「さて、育ちすぎの鳥野郎。レッド・グローリア伯爵はどこだ？」

天 使は手を持ち上げ、指を鳴らした。その音は奇妙なこだまを引きずりながら、消えてゆくのではなくさらに大きな音となって響き渡った。その後、赤い光がぱっ と光り、鮮やかな金髪巻き毛の背の高い男が、机の脇に現れた。彼は明らかに場所の急激な変化に戸惑ったようで、周りを一瞬見回した。それから彼は、ルシ ファーの墜落を描いた壁の巨大な絵画に近づき、じっくりとそれを鑑賞し始めた。

「やつには俺たちが見えんのか？」伯爵の関心の絶対的な中心であることに慣れきっていた男は尋ねた。

「見えないし、聞こえないね。その前にひとこと聞いておきたい。そのコルトについて…」

「腑に落ちんな。叔父貴が言うには、彼が地獄に来たときには死んだときそのままの服を着ていたそうだが。」

「実際、私もそれを不思議に思ったよ。この男がどこでこの、忍び込み用の黒のつなぎのスーツを調達してきたのかは不明だ。だがこれは、体にぴったりしていて、とても良く似合っているな。」

「俺の言ったことをあれこれ推測するな。それから、この男についてそんな風に話すのはやめろ！さあ、まだ何か言うべきことはあるのか？」

「まずは、それを片付けていただけないかな？」

少 佐は武器を拳銃入れに戻しつつ、伯爵が絵画をずらせて小さな金庫がそこにあるのを明らかにするのを興味深く見ていた。地獄において金庫に保管する必要があ るほど重要とされる機密はなんだろう？「さあ、早くしろ。俺たちをここから出せ。」少佐は、自分が本当にそうしたいのかどうかやや疑問に思いながらも、そ う天使に命じた。

「ああ…私にできるのはここまでです。本当にここまでなのです。残りの部分については…それは不可能でしょう。」

少佐再び素早くリボルバーを取り出し、天使の胸に照準を定めた。天使は慌てて両手を挙げた。

「フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐！お願いですから！私は悪魔ではなく、死の天使なんです！私に誰かを再び生の世界に戻せるような力は無いのです。」

ク ラウスは、再び30センチほど銃を下げた。天使の手もそれにつれて下がり、新たに少佐が照準を定めた部分を庇うように包み込んだ。どこに照準が定まってい るかは、実のところそれほど重要ではなかった。というのは、その弾丸は当たりさえすれば必ず致死的な結果をもたらすものだったから。しかし、それにしても その部分を撃たれることは致命的だった。つまりそこには何か、…致命的な。

「方法があります！」天使は叫んだ。「でも、それが唯一の方法です。実際には、私がそれを制御することはできないんです。私を信じてください、フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐。」

「赤ん坊みたいにぎゃあぎゃあ喚いてないで、とっとと吐け。」

「ええと、それはですね…、あの...例の伝統的な方法ですフォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐。あなたはオルフェウスとエウリディケの話を聞いたことがありますか…？」

「俺は全くの文盲というわけではないんだぜ、鳥野郎。」

「その、つまりそれが唯一の方法ではないかと思われます。フォン・デムエーベルバッハ少佐。もちろん...それはあなたが彼を愛している場合にのみ、有効です。」天使はいくらか胸をそらして言った。「それから、私は赤ん坊のように泣き喚いているわけではありません。私は、死を免れない人類の運命を嘆いているのです。」

「本物の男なら、なにがどうあろうが泣かんもんさ。さあ、何が必要なのか正確に言え。」

「ええと、あなたが彼を愛しているなら、いますぐ彼のために地獄に分け入り、そのまま通り抜けて去りなさい。 決して振り返ってみることはなく。あなたがその通りできたなら、彼もまたあなたと一緒に地獄のもう一方の側にたどり着けるはずです。とても簡単なことです、実際。そう、...彼を愛しているならば。」

少佐はうんざりした顔で言った。「俺はここまでヤツを追ってきた。そうだろ？」

「おや、私は、NATOの任務のためだと思いましたがね。」天使はほんの少し得意そうな顔で言った。

少佐はこいつを撃ち殺してやりたかった。全くそうしてやりたかった。「おまえ、俺に大声でそれを言うよう強制するつもりか？」

「これは必須なんです。」

少佐はもう一度伯爵に一瞥をくれた。伯爵は金庫のほうに身を乗り出して、扉の錠をはずそうと一生懸命になっていた。「こいつにはうんざりだ。気位が高くて、変態で、役立たずのくそったれの英国人だ。だがこいつは「俺の」、うんざりする、気位が高く、変態の、役立たずのくそったれの英国人だ。俺はこいつを愛しているんだ。」

次の瞬間少佐が気がついたのは、伯爵がスプレー式の塗料のようにべったりと少佐にはりついて、離れなくなったということだった。「愛してる、愛してる、愛してるって！」伯爵は少佐の耳のそばで歌うように繰り返し、全身でしがみついてきた。

「おまえ、こいつが俺たちを見たり聞いたりできないといったんじゃなかったのか！」少佐は天使を怒鳴りつけた。少佐が天使を撃たなかったのは、伯爵は彼の右腕にしがみついていたという理由だけだった。

天使は口を開いたまま、困惑して彼らを見つめていた。「聞こえないはずなのに！なにが間違っていたのか私にはわからない。」

「このくそったれが！俺がこいつを連れて出て行き、一度も振り返ってはならん、それでいいんだな？」少佐は、この英国人がしばらくの間でもそばによってこないように、力づくで伯爵を向こうへ押しやりつつ言った。

天使は再び手を上げ、あらためて指を鳴らした。このとき、オフィスは奈落の底にいる苦悩に沈む呪われた魂たちと獣のような悪魔どもの上に溶け落ち、そしてそれらすべての上に明らかに人間のものではない甲高い笑い声が響き渡った。

「そのとおりだ。それが伝統だ。だがおまえに言っておかねばならなぬ。これまでのところ、一人も成功したものはおらぬのだ。」

少佐は鼻を鳴らし、肩をそびやかして何一つく恐れることなく、天使の黒の視線に応えた。「この六年間、一度たりともこいつが俺を追いかけてこないことがあったとでも思うのか？俺はそれを期待する気すらならんかったぜ。こいつが付きまとってこないというような心配を、今わざわざ始める理由が見当たらんな。この六年間、一度たりとも疑ったことも無かったぞ、もし一度でも俺の尻を拝ませてやる機会を与えるか、それか多分、旅の終わりにキスの一つや二つをくれてやる約束でもすれば、こいつは俺と一緒に喜んで地獄にだって付いてくるとな。ましてや今そこから帰るというなら、なおさらだ。」

死の天使に氷のような最後の一瞥をくれて、クラウス・ハインツ・フォン・デム・エーベルバッハ少佐は行進を始めた。そして彼は、ただの一度たりとも振り返らなかった。

**Author's Note:**

> Anne-Liによる最初の少佐ｘ伯爵のラブストーリー。


End file.
